Cat and Mouse
by TheEverlastingFangirl
Summary: "Can life be so bad that you resort to violence?" The raven asked, his voice stern yet a trace of sympathy lost in between. Eren looked up at the man with green doe eyes, glasses with tears. "Can you be so blind that you cannot see how bad it is?" He stood up, hands shaking. "Can't you see how broken this whole world is? How broken I am?" Levi inhaled a deep breath. "I see it."
1. Memories repressed for years

_Eren came out to his parents after being encouraged by Armin, Sasha, Connie, Marco and whether he liked to admit it or not, Jean too. In his mind, he thought of the smiling faces and hugs he would hopefully receive from his parents. Congratulating him and telling him they loved him. No Instead, he called the family down. Told his parents and sister/best friend Mikasa, nerves causing him to stutter. His mother sat still, Mikasa smiled and hugged him telling him that she always knew. He smiled at her and looked to his parents for their reaction. His father began shouting. His mother shouted back. Grisha took Eren upstairs, beat him up, threw him on the streets. The faint cries of his sister pleading for him to stop. He never did. So, now it was Eren's turn. And he would never stop fighting._

Eren gasped. His face was hot and wet with tears. His hand was clasped firmly around the key dangling from his neck. The cold metal dug into his skin. Beads of sweat rolled down his head from the horrific memory. His Mediterranean eyes scanned his surroundings before his back fell back onto the sheets realising it was just a dream. The alleyway was still dark but the sheets he was laying on were tousled and wet with fresh tears. He tucked the key chain into his shirt. It was useless trying to go back to sleep. He never could after these dreams anyway.

Eren pushed his body up off the grimy floor with his slim arms, tanned golden and strong. He looked up into the sky to see it dark blue and painted with stars, the moon hung low but full and round giving off a momentous amount of light. A sigh ran past his lips and turned away from the beautiful sight. He gathered up the bundle of sheets, his eyes jumped to the empty boxes scattered across the ground that had once held sticks of death.

His mother wouldn't let him leave them on the floor. Even if they were cigarettes. He smiled fondly at the faded picture taken in his mind, Eren gathered the boxes up and threw them into the pile of black bin bags with the other bits of rubbish.

Eren's sparkling golden eyes scanned the alleyway that had been his shelter for a week, his eyes glinting in the dark. A surge of sadness ran through his body as he remembered why he was here. His gaze hardened and he spun on his heel, sprinting effortlessly down the street. He realised with a horror that tears were rolling down his cheeks again, he brushed his mossy-green sleeve across his face, leaving his cheeks red but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting the haunting image of his friends and family out of his mind. 'I don't need this now. Please not now.'

Eren glanced at the sky peeking through the tall buildings. It looked pretty now. The sky was coloured a deep rich orange with various pastel colours painted across the sky in streaks of colour, the sun appearing slowly over the horizon like a blinding globe. Eren looked back at the neglected street in the city of Trost, people huddled in doorways and alleys. It was a city full of poverty, not as bad as Shiganshina-his hometown. Eren stole a glance at the sky again. 'What did I do?'

Eren was currently sitting in a small bar-Sina- abandoned and lonely except for Eren and Pixis-the bartender. Eren looked over at the old man who was illegally helping him. He was focusing the majority of his attention on cleaning a glass, occasionally locking eyes firmly with Eren before going back to wash another glass. Eren smoothed out his sheets and folded them neatly in his lap, his eyes staring out of the window but his mind, an endless train of thoughts.

Pixis' voice broke him out of his daydream. "You know, son, the Survey Corps are back in Trost."

Eren's gleaming green eyes flicked to the old man, raising his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to do with me. We're always careful." Eren stated, he grinned at the older man – a shiver ran down the man's spine. The old soldier slammed the glass down violently onto the table, locking eyes with the younger boy at his answer. "Listen boy, your little gang is extremely well known and many are terrified of you. Too many to count. I like you but I know you are dangerous. Now, my little bar is also well known and so am I. I am friends with a lot of people and higher ups. That includes the Survey Corps such as Erwin Smith, Captain Hanji and Corporal Ackerman." Eren perked up at this and his back straightened in surprise. "You mean the best soldier in the walls is coming back?" Pixis rolled his eyes. "Of course, Eren. That's exactly what I meant otherwise I wouldn't have said captain Levi!" The old man shouted, his voice raising.

Eren combed a hand through his chocolate-brown locks, sighing, an intimidating expression plastered across his features. He pointed at his friend. "Listen old man, if Levi is coming here, me, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir will all behave ourselves and come home by dinnertime. How's that for you?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, Eren watched the worry turn into frustration in his friend's warm brown eyes. He knew he was just worried but every time someone 'strong' came into town, they were never caught and they were being careful. Pixis shook his head and turned away, a string of colourful curse words evident.

The door of the bar flung open violently. Four people entering, most Eren's height. A chorus of happy chatter died down as the tension in the room weighed down on their shoulders. The girl at the front of the group was around 5'7. Her short blond hair was tied into a messy ponytail, waving in the slight breeze. Her nose angled and hooked, her skin was pale and her eyes an emotionless grey, her mouth set into a firm line like it had been carved into stone-Annie. The two men behind her were 6'0 and complete opposites yet obviously close from their body language. One had cropped blond hair cut close to his head and an olive tint to his skin, a strong sharp jawline and muscles sticking out through his thin white shirt-Reiner. The other man was thinner, and had dark brown hair sticking up in tufts. His face was long and narrow, eyes a sharp mossy-green-Berthold. The last woman stood behind them, looking around carefully before entering. She was the same height as the men and very slim. Her skin was tanned but looked grey and lifeless. Her hair was a chestnut colour and extremely short, strands ran down her narrow face-Ymir.

They looked from Eren to Pixis, to Eren to Pixis. Reiner was the first to speak up. "What the hell got onto your side of the bed this morning?" Eren sent a stony glare in his direction. "I didn't have a bed smartass." He mumbled. Annie's grey eyes flicked to his bright green ones. "Touché." Eren sent her a small smile, the girl sent back a warming look. Pixis grumbled a few words that Berthold somehow managed to hear. "Levi's back!" He shouted, his voice laced with shock and worry. Ymir immediately clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up. There are a lot of people on this street who would rat us out to get a decent hunk of money you idiot." Her voice low and threatening. Berthold looked in her eye and nodded desperately.

Annie strode over to Eren and slid into the seat across from him, placing her own bag of contents on the seat. Ymir stood menacingly by the door, her arms crossed and expression annoyed. Reiner and Berthold sat opposite Pixis. Annie rubbed her hands together, attempting to gain some form of warmth. "How's your days been? Ever since that little rat tried to dig us out, it was harder than ever to try and join up with you guys again without grabbing anyone's attention." Eren questioned to no one in particular. Ymir and Reiner looked up, Ymir answering first. "Mine wasn't too bad, I spent my time with a girl called Christa. Runaway or something. She wasn't the kind of person who ends up on the streets though, she came from a wealthy family." Eren shrugged in response.

Reiner's eyes skimmed over him. "What about you Eren? You always ask everyone else but never us." His voice was questioning and not offense yet Eren found it that way. His bright Mediterranean-coloured eyes darkened, glazing over with the memory, his expression sad. "I mostly move around and usually end up in some fight with some stroppy teen or something. Sometimes an older guy. Then I go find an alleyway, smoke a little, and think about. . .things." Reiner tensed at the word 'things.' Everyone knew what Eren meant and everyone knew what had happened. Eren bent his head, hair falling in front of his face. They didn't know it, they never knew the whole story.

Reiner and Berthold sent a small smile his way, telling him everything was alright, then continued to discuss things with Pixis – the old man still glancing at Eren, worried. Ymir locked eyes with Annie, both knowing Eren's story wasn't true. Ymir strode over and dragged a small wooden chair to the table, ignoring the cries it made as it was dragged along the ground. She sat in it and crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair. "Eren, what were you doing?" Eren shook his head and buried it deeper into his slim golden hands. Annie bent down, "Eren," He stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, his eyes were dark and seemed inhuman. His expression and stance told them he was not alright. Pixis, Reiner and Berthold looked over in surprise, the two younger men suddenly nervous.

"I was looking, ok?" Eren's voice was low and dangerous, his hair fell around his face like a curtain. "I was looking for my family, ok? Because if I know anything, Mikasa would be running around wasting her time looking for her worthless weak brother. Armin would be running around helping her, blaming himself for every single thing that his useless dumb friend did. My mother wouldn't do anything and my father would be a drunk-dead alcoholic. In short, they would be convincing themselves I was worth something. But let me tell you this, I am not. I was trying to find them to see if they were alive. And if they were I would stop them, they move on quickly, they all do. Did you know, as I was dragged from the house, you know what I heard my mother saying?" His voice became quiet, dangerously quiet. Then he screamed. "I heard her saying she should care! She never freaking cared! Mikasa was trying to stop them but my mother held her back! They would probably care for a week and then convince themselves they should! But they never cared." He fell back in his chair, his eyes knitted together tightly and his beautiful teal eyes glazed with unfallen tears.

The room was draped into a heavy silence, like a sheet hung in the air. obvious enough that you could see it by the tension of everyone's body language. Annie got up first, her expression unreadable. "I think we should get going." Reiner and Berthold nodded and thanked Pixis, "Just look after that kid, yeah? He's had a tougher time than most of you combined." They nodded. Ymir pushed the chair away and rubbed Eren's shoulder. Eren gathered his sheets in one hand and pushed them all into a small bag. He slid out of the cubicle and slung the bag over his shoulder. He looked up at them, his eyes green with gold flecked across the iris. "Let's get going then. Thanks, Pixis." The older man nodded and leaned on the counter watching them leave.

The cold breeze swallowed Eren as he left the small pub. He looked to the sky and noticed it was a wallowing empty grey. He looked away and walked around the corner of the street. "Do we have a new place to go?" he questioned. Reiner smiled. "Yeah, found a small abandoned apartment near the walls. We can stay there for a bit until we got to find another place." Eren hummed in response.

Annie jogged a little to catch up with his strong stride. "Eren?" He hummed. Her voice and expression remained placid. "If the survey corps are back, in Trost especially, we should be careful trying to find Mikasa." Eren paused in the street, the dawn casting a golden shadow over his face. He looked up, his teal eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. The other three paused to look at the strong gaze between the friends. "You mean you would help me?" Disguised hope and gratitude dripped from his voice. Annie shrugged her shoulders, "Of course, you've done so many things for us. You bailed us out, you helped us all get past our troubles and kept your own to yourself. It's pretty obvious you aren't telling us something. Let us help you Eren" Eren's eyes flicked to the others to see them with sad smiles plastered across their faces, except Ymir and Annie who had placid looks carved into their faces. Eren nodded, trying to push away the smile that was threatening to make its way onto his face. "Thank you so much." Annie nodded in return.

The group of five continued walking down the street to their new hideout, swallowed in each other's company. Eren's eyes caught sight of the tall concrete walls stretching far into the sky. They were on a street with tall buildings, although, half of them missing windows or doors. One near the end of street had shattered windows and bricks lying dead by the side. Eren hummed, "Ooh, nice. Five stars." Ymir stifled a snort.

Reiner and Berthold soon began leading the way to the end of the street. Eren, Annie and Ymir telling each other jokes about the buildings and Reiner's ability to find houses, ignoring when Reiner sent them frustrated glances that just caused them to laugh more. Their excited talk died down when Berthold pointed to a building and everyone stopped. "That's it." Eren craned his neck to look and saw that it was one of the better buildings on the street. The windows were still there and the majority of fallen bricks had been taken away. Eren pushed open the chipped wooden door and looked around the hallway. The stairs stood strongly but were dressed in rubbish and crap. Eren shrugged. "Not bad."

The dangerous gang stalked up the groaning stairs. Their hands slid along the cold banister, their fingers icy and gripping onto the side. The only sound present being the whistling of wind through the abandoned neglected building. A laugh came from somewhere upstairs, Eren paused, causing Annie and Berthold to bump into him followed by a colourful string of curse words. Reiner and Ymir looked behind at the small noise. "Eren, what is it?" Reiner asked. Eren's eyes lifted to meet his. "Masks, you idiots. We need masks!" he hissed, his eyes narrowed. Ymir's grey eyes largened and she began scrambling around her bag desperately. "You're right, we need to be careful." She passed everyone black hat-masks. Eren slipped his on so only his gleaming teal eyes were evident.

The group continued making their way up the stairs, no one passed them. Reiner stopped on one floor, instead of walking up to the next level, walked onto the floor owning one door. Eren looked at the window sitting on the wall. The only view visible from it at this angle was wall Maria stretching high into the sky. Ymir kicked her foot against the door, causing it to hit the wall violently. Everyone pulled off their masks. The group bent their head to look in their new hiding spot, the hallway was too dark to see anything so they decided to go in. Tried to anyway. They marched forward to go into the small doorway, only to realise everyone else had the same idea. Annie raised her eyebrows before a chorus of 'you first, no you' 's broke out. Everyone nodded and moved forward again, once again to realise they were going to be stuck in the same position. Everyone moved backwards to try and get out realising they had the same problem getting out of the tight chipped doorway. Eren and Berthold stifled a laugh and quickly squeezed out to watch Annie, Ymir and Reiner struggling. Reiner's muscly frame too up most of the space however Ymir and Annie were stuck on either side attempting to untangle themselves from the confusion. A loud laugh ran past Berthold's lips and the three looked at the other two rolling on the floor with a gaze of steel. "Are you kidding me?"

Eren and Berthold were shoved into the apartment first to inspect it for stowaways. Eren pushed his hand against the wall, his fingers met with rough peeling paint. He looked at his hand to see a new blanket of dirt. The hallway was long and doors led off from it. Berthold leaned his head into one and shook his head. Nothing was in there, as Eren walked past a cold sensation spread over his body. Instead of looking Berthold walked into the next room hesitantly but Eren walked past and caught sight of mattresses and tables. They were old. Eren's feet trudging down the hallway was the only sound evident at this point and the other three were still watching like hawks. The next room was a kitchen with cupboards and a stove. Eren walked in and kicked it but was only met with a sharp clang that ran through the hallway.

Eren left the room and ran a hand through his hair, focusing on one strand, pulling and twirling the dark brown lock. He walked swiftly to the last room, hoping there wouldn't be anyone there. He placed his hand on the cold doorknob and twisted. The door swung open with a sad creak and Eren stepped in. The room was bare, litter scattered across the floor and the window pushed open, letting in a cold breeze that submerged Eren. He shivered and looked around. The wall was bare and plain, the only thing defying that being the window. There was another mattress on the floor, the edges rough and when Eren touched it, felt as if cardboard met his fingers. A few boxes lay on the ground but a sudden sound of footsteps and hushed voices ripped through the serenity and quiet. Eren twisted his head quickly only to see his friends at the door watching eagerly. Annie waved a hand for him to continue. He rolled his eyes in response.

Kneeling down, Eren lifted the lid of the box and looked inside. The key dangled from his neck. He shrugged to his friends. Empty. He pushed the box to the side and pulled in the next one, doing the same routine but still, nothing. Pulling in the final box, a chill ran down Eren's spine like it was ice cold fingertips. The box was heavy, there was something in there. But not just something, something metal, the small clang told Eren that. He lifted off the lid hesitantly and saw a bag lying there lifelessly. He lifted it up and his hands became cold. In the bag was another box with words stating to be careful. He pushed it to his friends, telling them to open it while he went through the bag. He watched his friends politely forcing each other to go. Eren smiled and rolled his eyes. "Just one of you go, ok? No one knew we were going to be here so it's not going to be anything worse than the bag." Annie leaned down and lifted the box of the lid carefully. Eren looked over and froze along with everyone else. 3D maneuverer gear was carefully put into the box. Eren counted in his head. Seven. There was enough with two spares. A small grin began showing on Eren's face along with everyone else, even Annie who looked satisfied. "Sweet." Reiner mumbled.

After the last time, someone attempted to report them, they had to leave their gear behind. Eren shuddered visibly at the memory.

Eren began fishing through the bag. Two cold metal objects brushed his fingertips. He pulled out two guns and pushed them across the floor, causing a squeak of metal against metal to echo in the room. One small object lay in the pit of the bag, his fingers wrapped around it and he froze, his friends watched him, worry painted across their faces. Eren pulled the cold cylinder out of the bag and stared for a few seconds before tossing it across the room and nestling his head deep into his arms, trying not to beckon old memories to come back.

Annie flinched and tensed herself, her and Ymir walked over to the instrument now laying on the floor. Annie picked it up and stared in confusion while Ymir looked at Eren. "Eren, what's so terrifying about a vial?" Reiner and Berthold looked from Eren to Annie, confusion plastered across their faces. Eren shook his head, one to say no and two to shake the memories from his mind. He whimpered, a small sound which soon turned into a blood-curdling scream. The memories rushing into his mind now. His friends stared in shock as Eren turned around and began hitting his head against the wall, a scream still tearing from his throat.

Berthold quickly ran over to Eren and forced him away from the wall with Reiner holding his arms and Ymir holding his legs. He thrashed around in their tight grip. Annie walked over, the vial still clasped in her hand. Eren froze when he saw it, all sound dying away leaving his throat raw. Annie looked from Eren to the object in her hand, her grey eyes switching. "Eren," She said softly, "What's so bad about a vial?" Eren shook his head. "Memories, memories," He murmured the word softly, repeating it. Focusing on that instead of his mind.

The other four locked eyes with each other, questioning what they should do. Ymir spoke first, "Eren, what happened? Was it recently?" Eren laughed. "It was years ago. Can we just go out though please? I don't want to dwell on memories I have repressed for so many years." Eren locked eyes with Ymir's dull grey ones. "Please?" Reiner sighed and nodded. "Let's go test this gear then." They let go of Eren whom inhaled a few deep breaths before stating a sentence. "But remember, we need to behave and be home by dinnertime or else Pixis will tell us off!" Annie scoffed at that and a smile crawled onto everyone's face.

Everyone slipped a long silver dagger into the waistband of their jeans and adjusted the gear on their waist. Eren tightened it to fit his waist, again. Annie looked over as he yanked the belt. "You need to eat more Eren." His eyes met her own, a trace of concern evident in her emotionless eyes. "I'm sorry." Ymir walked over and tightened his belt for him. "She isn't angry with you Eren, just worried, we all are after today." Eren smiled at her, "Thanks." She nodded in return. Eren tucked the key chain into his shirt again, the metal resting against his bare chest.

Reiner looked over, "Everyone ready?" The breeze ruffled his blond hair. Everyone nodded. He stretched an arm out. "Eren's going first considering how good he is at this blasted device." Eren grinned, showing his pearly-white teeth and waved his hand. "Continue, continue!" That earned a laugh from Berthold. Annie rolled her eyes. Eren grinned at them and knelt on the windowsill, his moss-green shirt waved against his chest in the breeze. "You follow me." Everyone nodded and immediately Eren jumped into the air, hooked onto a building, pulled himself away with the breeze hitting his face.

He cheered as the adrenaline rushed through his veins, the whirring of the gear rushing past his ears with his surroundings a blur. He reached the building and landed on two feet. He turned around, a grin stretched across his face. His friends landed not a few seconds after. Reiner's eyebrows were knitted tightly together. "We haven't got much gas, we need to go and get some from Pixis." Eren lolled his head to the side. "But in the meantime, let's have fun trying to get there. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. Eren grinned and pulled the bag resting on his shoulders off. He pulled out a few masks and contacts, handing them round. Eren slipped on his black mask, stretching it over his face. He quickly slipped gold contacts in over his teal green eyes and looked around. Everyone had done the same. "Let's get going then!"

The group began sprinting to the edge of the roof, Eren letting a cry of delight run past his lips as he did so, muffled by the mask. They were submerged into the cold air. Eren grinned under his mask and looked at the tall buildings standing high, the orange sky lying above. Eren let out a cry of delight again but Reiner shouted a few words in response. "Be quiet. Dammit, they've seen us anyway!" Eren looked down to see the gate pulled open and a sea of horses carrying people in green cloaks pouring into Trost. Eren's eyes widened. The Survey Corps are officially back.

 **Authors note:**

 **I do not own attack on titan or any characters - y'know. if I did, I probably wouldn't write fanfiction about it. I mean, if I was Hajime then I would be plotting ways to kill everyone off in the most incredible way possible. Except, I'm not Hajime so bye dreams.**

 ***gasp* first chapter. I have been writing this for a while now and I think we are far enough along to upload one chapter. I do realise I focus on the story instead of grammar and it has been pointed out. If there are any mistakes, solutions or constructive criticism, I will gladly take it :) I thank you all for reading my fanfiction, buddies, I hope you have a great day!**


	2. What Happened in Sina

"Tch." The word ran past Levi's lips for the hundredth time that minute. The chestnut-brown horse he was riding on neighed quietly. _**(JEAN!)** _The cold breeze lifted the dark green cloak a few inches above his back and back down again. His squad and the many others were all tired. Tired of trying to find a Princess who had disappeared for her own purpose. Levi sighed again and looked back on to the cobblestone streets running on for miles. He ran a hand through his sleek black hair styled into an undercut. The evening sunlight gleamed on his narrow pale face. His thin eyebrows were lowered over his slanted steel-grey eyes.

"Oh, come on, Levi! We are nearly home and we can go to see Pixis and you can get back to disbanding gangs again. I heard that the crime rate has raised to almost what it was before. Except all the most dangerous gangs haven't re-joined." Hanji's cheerful voice broke through his train of thoughts. Levi raised his eyebrows, the crime rate had risen, again? A feeling of adrenaline pumped through him though when he remembered he could soon get back to crime and the danger of it. Oh joy. At least he was no longer training people. The cadets this year had been horrific, half had been extremely depressed because of something their childhood had done to them. He rolled his eyes.

The loud whirring of 3DMG broke through his thoughts. The whole squad stopped their horses to listen. For a split second, Levi thought it was the Military Corps but they were too lazy spending their days drinking and gambling to care about Trost.

Levi's eyes flicked upwards to the sky to see a group of teenagers rip across the air, one cheering and throwing his arms into the air. The one who appeared to be muscly shouted a few inaudible words, probably telling the kid to be quiet. The kid looked down swiftly to lock eyes with Levi. Levi stopped, eyes. The brats disappeared and the whirring soon died down. Hanji looked to Levi, "Levi," She started but was replied with a huff. "The brats are lucky they chose today. If I wasn't so exhausted I would be chasing them. We'll get to work tomorrow." Erwin finally spoke up to his side. His large eyebrows knitted together tightly. "We definitely will but first we are going to see Pixis." Levi nodded.

A tug at Levi's sleeve caused him to turn around, a scowl plastered across his face, preparing a snappy remark. Instead, his best cadet faced him, her head turned towards the ground. Her silky black hair covered her face like a curtain. "Sir, did they have gold eyes?" Levi felt confused at the question. "Yes, if you used your eyes you would've seen." She nodded. "Yes sir, sorry sir. It just reminded me of someone." She cut herself off and continued listening to the debate her friends were having. Levi tched again. 'Brat.'

Eren walked down the street painted in graffiti and the home to many of the homeless. The rest of the gang had reluctantly let him go to Pixis'. He buried his cold hands further into his pockets and rounded the corner. His hair covered his eyes which were currently covered in sheets of gold contacts, his mask covering half his face pulled up to his nose. He lifted his face and walked across the street when seeing no one was coming.

Near the end of the street, a burst of light appeared at the edge of his vision, followed by bright drunk voices. Pixis' pub. Eren stopped his legs and looked, his eyes wide. Of course, the Survey Corps would go there, they were all friends with Pixis.

Eren rolled his eyes at his own ignorance and pulled his hood far over his head, the mask pulled up to below his eyes and continued to walk down the posh street, lined with rich apartments and shops.

Men and women were sat in multiple booths, their legs dangling over the edge and Pixis with a large grin stretched across his face. He was talking to three figures in particular, one short and the other two slightly taller for their age. Two men and a woman. Eren immediately recognised them as Erwin Smith, Hanji-Zoe and Levi Ackerman. The short man with a short temper turned around to lock eyes with him. He looked and Pixis and said a few words. Pixis looked at Eren along with Erwin and Hanji and said a few words back, not breaking the gaze between them. Levi nodded and turned away from Eren sipping some of the burning liquid from his glass. Pixis rolled his eyes when Eren didn't move and walked outside.

The warm air from the bar hit Eren but was taken away when the door slammed shut violently. Pixis looked at him with warm eyes. "Eren, kid, go sit with your friend over there and do something. They find you suspicious. Saying they saw some brats-as Levi says-playing around with some gear. One, I want to know how you found that tomorrow and two, be careful If you get caught they'll kill you." Eren nodded but also rolled his eyes at the warning. He tapped his wrist, not trusting himself to talk. The old man narrowed his eyes at the reference to the sarcastic remark he said this morning. "Ha ha. Very funny. Now go and sit with Tommy over there, I've got some sad little cadets I need to take care of. I'm also talking to your friends about letting you out alone." He walked back inside to the warmth without a second glance.

Eren shook his head and crossed the street over to a doorway with a figure crouched in it, enveloped in blankets. The figure looked up with green eyes. "Eren?" he grinned in return. "Hello Thomas, how're you?" The figure sat up straight and grinned. "Wow Eren, thought I wouldn't see you again after that kid told on you. Want a lighter?" Eren smiled in return and slumped against the door next to his friend. "And a cigarette please. We only just found a new place." Thomas nodded and handed one of the little sticks over. Eren placed it in his mouth, letting it dangle loosely from his lips. The flame dancing threatening at the end of it.

The two friends sat in each other's company, warming their hands within the blankets. The door of the bar opened and sent a beam of light across the street. Eren straightened his back as a girl and a boy left the bar, their voices low. Eren leaned forward to get a better view.

The girl had short ebony black hair and olive-coloured skin. Her eyes were beautifully dark and slanted, her figure slim and dressed in uniform. The boy next to her was her size and short for his age. He had naturally golden skin and bright beryl blue eyes. His hair was blond and cut at his chin in a bob-cut.

Eren froze. Armin and Mikasa. "Eren? Are you ok?" Thomas asked but the words just sounded like noise to Eren. He stood up abruptly, the stick of death falling onto the floor. "Eren?" The commotion attracted the attention of the pair across the street who stared in confusion. Eren didn't stop staring. "Thanks Thomas for the help. Sorry for leaving so soon, say hi to the old man. Bye." His words escaped his mouth, muffled by the mask and mixed together due to the speed of his voice.

He quickly stamped on the cigarette and crashed into the wall. Again, attracting attention to those in the pub. He saw the Corporal and the other two stares along with Pixis. Thomas stood up, knocking away the blankets draping his body. "Eren, are you ok? Calm down!" The words were quiet and worried but Eren ignored them and began running.

There were people trying to run after him, he could hear the voices of Thomas and Pixis. His legs carried him quickly away from the people. The thumping of his heart banging on and on in his mouth. He was near the end of the street now, his legs collapsed beneath him. He whimpered and cradled his head in his hands. The voices now a muffled noise.

A figure crashed down beside him. He didn't need to look to know it was Thomas. "Eren, what happened? You seemed to just go all 'get away from me I'm busy' mode except you were terrified, you were shaking Eren. The people have gone now. Pixis said you need to stay in the bar and wait for Annie or Ymir to come. That sound good to you?" Eren suddenly felt the vibration of hid body and his cold hands shaking uncontrollably against his head. He shook his head and looked up, leaning against the wall, attempting to take deep slow breaths. They came out shaky. "T... Thomas, I ca... can't. Th..The Survey c... Corps saw us." Thomas' eyes widened in realisation. "It'll be ok. I'll put a blanket around you so no one sees you." Eren nodded slowly in gratitude.

Thomas nodded in reply and slipped an arm around his shoulder. "Ok, let's get you up then. You have to help me with this." Eren nodded weakly and pushed himself up on shaking legs with the help of Thomas. Once he was standing weakly on his skinny legs, Thomas forced a strained smile onto his face. "See, it wasn't that bad, was it? OK, now we just have to walk a mile up the road." Eren's eyes widened and Thomas smiled in return. "yeah, you ran at least a mile down the street. The other two people walked away rather quickly and I ended up having Pixis scream at me. Trust me, he is a terrifying man." Eren strained a smile onto his lips.

The pair began walking up the road, Thomas trying to help Eren while Eren stumbled, his legs shaking and mostly leaning on Thomas. When Eren lifted his eyes, and saw the beam of light stretched across the road, Thomas grinned and pushed Eren on top of his back and began sprinting. Eren screamed, "I'm going to die! Tommy is running, I'm going to die!"

They reached the bar and Thomas handed over a thin blanket to Eren, he accepted it and flung it over his head and shoulders. Eren was about to also reach for a packet of cigarettes but Thomas grasped his hand tightly. "Eren, you just had a panic attack and took nearly eleven seconds to run a mile down the road. I'm not letting you smoke." Eren put a small frown on his face but he understood why.

Thomas snaked an arm around his shoulders and together they walked across the street into the small bar. By now, everyone except Levi, Hanji and Erwin had left. The loud chatter dead except for the soft voices of the trio and the faint clink of Pixis putting away glasses. All four of them looked up as Eren and Thomas walked in. Levi raised his eyebrows and Hanji plastered a small frown across her face. Erwin stared in pity. Eren flinched. He hated pity.

Thomas gently pushed him down into his chair and slid into the booth opposite, not tearing his eyes away as he did so. Pixis walked over, his feet tapping against the cold floor being the only evident noise. He towered above Eren, who was currently huddled in the blanket, one golden eye being the only thing that was clear. Pixis smiled. "Well kid, never seen someone run down the street that fast before and I've had a lot of people running along here." Eren lowered his gaze and turned to the window, staring into the darkness that was so unlike the bright warmth of the bar. "You're staying until your girlfriend comes along and then you are leaving." Eren saw Thomas nod out of the corner of his eye stiffly.

Pixis walked back over to the trio who began talking in hushed voices. "What happened?" "Does he come here often?" "Do you know him?" The same voices asking questions until a low one, clear and obviously one person silenced them.

"Does the brat have some stupid problem?" Eren flinched. Yes, yes, he did. A figure appeared across the street, dark and staring straight at Eren.

Eren stood up abruptly at the sight of Berthold, thinking it would be Annie or Ymir who came. He tightened the blanket in his grip, keeping steady eye contact with his friend. "Thanks, old man, I'll be going now." He mumbled the words barely evident if it wasn't for the wallowing silence. He slid out of the booth over to the door and grasped the handle when someone tapped him. He jumped slightly and looked to the side to see Corporal Levi staring daggers at him. "Listen brat, do you have some sick twisted mind that at the sight of two cadets you run off and then end up having a boy come and stare at you like you're the most important thing in the world?" Eren glanced sideways at the short man and nodded slowly. "yes, yes I really do." The door swung open and Eren was enveloped in the cold breeze.

He ran across the street, glad his friend had come but worried it was him. His friend ran forwards and wrapped him in a bear-hug, short prayers coming from the man. Eren patted his back awkwardly and Berthold let go, staring firmly into his eyes.

"Eren, we were terrified. You were gone for hours and when we saw the Survey Corps we thought they had caught you! What the hell happened Eren?" He shouted, tears threatening to spill. Eren stood shocked. They had been that worried. He looked at Berthold. "I'm so sorry. I was going to see Pixis and see if he had gas and then the Survey Corps were there. I sat with Thomas and... Berthold, I think I saw Mikasa and Armin." Berthold froze in his grasp and let go, understanding everything all at once. He looked to Eren's side to see Thomas awkwardly talking with Pixis, his hand scratching the back of his head.

Without thought, Berthold sprinted across the street and grabbed Thomas' hand. He yanked him outside firmly and tightened his arms around him in a friendly embrace. "Thank you so much for helping him. Thank you so much." Eren walked across the street and stood next to them. Thomas shrugged. "He's my friend. But listen, you guys got to be careful, they're watching everyone like hawks. I'll see you both around be careful. Look after each other." He stated, the concern dripping from his voice and his eyebrows raised. Berthold nodded and grabbed Eren's wrist lightly. "See you around." The pair began to run towards the wall, ignoring the firm gaze resting on their backs.

"Tch, what brats." Hanji rested her head on her shoulder. "Come on, Levi. The kid probably did some small illegal thing and was scared." Erwin nodded and grasped his glass tighter, his knuckles turning white. "Levi, those kids we saw today on the gear, would he be one of them?" Levi could've sworn he saw Pixis tense his body a bit. "No. That kid was too skinny and didn't look anything like that kind of person. If we need to we can look into him but we won't need to. I'm sure we'll be good." Pixis relaxed and continued to wash the glass with a ragged cloth. "You know, Levi, that kid has been here for at least a year now. The only illegal thing he has done is smoke and steal stuff from a few markets. It's what every homeless person does." Levi nodded and shrugged.

Levi slammed his glass into the table, ignoring the orange-brown liquid that jumped over the sides. "We'll have to be going then. If we are going to do something tomorrow might as well get going now." He saw Pixis' face crinkle up with a smile. "Good luck with that son. The gangs here aren't many and deadly. They could kill someone in a large group in the middle of the street if they had the desire to. They never get caught." Levi smirked. "Good. I like hard people. Come on you too, we're going. I don't want to deal with a drunk Hanji." His friend lit up with a goofy grin. Pixis waved. "Be careful."

Levi walked a few metres behind his two friends as he crossed the street, he suddenly caught eyes with the other kid who carried the brat in. His back was rigid and his eyes wide open staring at Levi. "Tch. What a brat." He caught up with his friends and buried his hands deep into his pockets, the cold beginning to seep into his skin.

He needed to get rid of this. Too many brats on the street. It wasn't right.

Eren gripped the box containing death tightly in his hand, hidden by the material of his coat. Berthold walked next to him, his clean-cut brown hair waving in the wind. They were on their street now and it was worse at night. A few people littered the streets, huddled in blankets, a useless attempt to stay warm. Eren knew too well.

The apartment ran into view along with huddled figures standing in front. Berthold began jogging to the rest of the gang, Eren following close behind

"Eren!" Reiner shouted. The group of people ran over and enveloped Eren in a tight hug, all of them praying and thanking he was alive. "Guys, why are you all so worried? I always go out to see Pixis or Thomas." His friends let go and Ymir looked him firmly in the eye. "Eren, you had two episodes in a day. Right after you binge smoked and were sleeping on your own. What makes you think we wouldn't worry?" Eren flicked his eyes away and pulled down his mask. "Three episodes. I thought I saw Mikasa and Armin so I ran. I ended up waiting for you guys to come in Sina with Levi Ackerman. I'm sorry." Annie shook her head. "Eren, I'm staying with you wherever you go from now on. We'll discuss this tomorrow at Pixis' and we'll ask for every minute detail. And no more smoking for the moment." Eren looked back and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but Reiner silenced him. "Eren, don't bother. When Annie makes up her mind, you can't change it."

Eren sighed and followed his friends up the stairs which were creaking under their weight. His friends finally saw the door and pushed it open, ignoring the wailing sound it made as the door creaked open. Bags and blankets were draped over the floor and walls. Eren raised an eyebrow, Annie tilted her head to look at him. "We're sleeping on the mattresses but there are only three. So, either, some of us sleep on the floor or we go in pairs. We decided to go in pairs, if that's ok with you." Eren nodded, his hair falling in lone strands, framing his beautifully-sculpted face. "I'll go on the floor,"

A chorus of voices cut him off, he held up his hands in shock. "What the hell?" Ymir pinched the bridge of her nose. "What makes you think you'll be in a pair? You're sleeping on a mattress on your own. You need it." He opened his mouth again but Reiner placed a hand over his mouth. "Listen, Eren, we were searching for hours. Waiting until you got back. We all thought you had died. Therefore, we decided to look for you. Berthold eventually went to find you because Annie didn't want to, nor Ymir, Berthold probably didn't want to! But he kept his mouth shut. Everyone was crying, Eren. These people don't cry. Hell, Annie and Ymir don't do anything but they were crying! Just sleep on the freaking mattress Eren and stop arguing!" He let his hand fall limply from his mouth, Eren staring at the floor firmly. He nodded slowly. "Fine." He mumbled and took off his hoodie, leaving his moss-green shirt hanging off of his thin frame. He fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling on of his sheets with him.

Annie's voice ran through the small room. "You can take your shirt off if you want." Eren looked away, not wanting her to see the tears glazing his eyes, from what he did to her and what he was hiding. "In this past year and few months, I have never taken my shirt off once. I'd rather not do it now." Everyone mumbled 'ok, goodnight Eren. Sleep well.' Footsteps echoed down the hallway and when he was sure they were gone he faced the ceiling. The tears in his eyes spilled. Movement caught his eye.

Annie stood leaning against the chipped doorframe, her stone-cold eyes staring at Eren. Her cheeks were blotchy and red. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Annie ran over to him and slipped her arms around him tightly in a strong hug.

She rubbed circles on his back with her thumb while silent tears ran down his face.

She let go and looked at him, her thumbs hooked under his eyes and wiped away the tears. "Eren, listen to me. Not once in this past year have any of us questioned you. We did when we met but after that, no one asked. Everyone wondered but no one asked a single word. When you told us, what had happened, that was a big step for everyone to get closer. Today, we all felt like we did on that day, useless, a waste, terrified mostly. When Berthold found you alive, I pretty much cried my ass off. So, listen to me, Eren Jaeger, I know you want to go out and do things none of us know about but after that I can't let you at least for a week. Does that sound ok to you? And in the meantime, no one will ask about the vial or what happened in Sina." Eren nodded and smiled at her, one at which she did return.

Eren groaned and opened his eyes to a gleaming light shining into his eyes. He squeezed them shut and opened them slowly again to get used to the light. He groaned and rolled over onto his side on the stiff mattress. He faced Annie and Ymir in their bed. He noticed the girls lying and staring at the ceiling, their voices hushed. An idea suddenly sprang into Eren's head.

He poked Ymir hard, receiving an annoyed sentence filled with multiple choices of words. She looked at him, her eyebrows low over her eyes, Annie sat up looking at Eren from behind Ymir. "What? The two idiots are still sleeping like pigs!" She hissed. Eren grinned. "I know, that's why I'm talking to you. In the kitchen, there is a working sink. Let's fill balloons with water and throw them at them." Ymir smirked and twisted her head to Annie. "You in?" Annie's eyes flicked from Eren to Ymir and back again. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

The three pushed off their thin sheets, barely shielding them from the slap of cold air that hit them. They crept into the kitchen and filled some vibrant coloured balloons with water, full enough that they weighed down in their palms. Annie crept around the doorway, her fingers curled around the doorframe. She looked back and nodded, her platinum blond hair loose and falling to her neck. Ymir and Eren's lips turned up into a smirk.

They stood above their sleeping friends and Annie counted down. "3" Eren lifted the balloons above their heads. "2" Eren grinned and dropped the balloons. Ymir stared and dropped hers too. They sprinted out of the room, their legs moving like a blur. The sound of coughing, spluttering and angry words following them

Eren laughed a joyous sound, his voice echoing as they ran up and down the stairs. "What happened to counting down, Eren?" Ymir questioned, her voice supposed to be serious but coming out with a snort. Eren shrugged in response and sprinted back down the stairs when he heard Reiner and Berthold shouting to each other.

Suddenly, the hallway was draped in silence like a curtain. Eren stopped abruptly causing Annie and Ymir to bump into him. He grasped the rail to stop from falling and listened. The hallways were silent and the slightest sound caused it to echo. All of a sudden, as if they appeared from the thin air, Berthold and Reiner screamed, holding buckets, splashing with ice-cold water. They threw it over their friends. Eren shivered and looked up into Reiner's eyes. "I'm going to get you back!" Ymir and Annie both screaming a string of loud curses.

Reiner and Berthold laughed in response. The corners of their eyes crinkled and their wet hair pressed to their face. Eren pushed his brown locks out of his eyes and began laughing, the water still painting his face. Ymir and Annie stared in surprise at Eren before Ymir smirked and began smiling too. Annie looked around at her friends and a warm look passed over her expression She tilted her head to look at Reiner and Berthold. "That was a stupid idea." Reiner grinned at her in return. Eren smiled, ignorant to the fact his friends were all watching him. This was how it should be.

Eren pulled a fresh shirt over his head and ran a hand through his hair, shaking it to get rid of any water. He carefully placed the gear into his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder. He walked out of the room, dodging the stiff mattresses and looked over to his friends who were standing by the doorway. Reiner beckoned for him to hurry up. Eren nodded and slid his body through the tight gap.

The group walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence, walking behind each other in a strict line. They finally arrived at the bottom and Eren kicked the door with the tip of his foot. It swung open with a crack and the cold air hugged tight to their bodies. Eren shivered and Annie pushed him along gently. "Come on, Eren, we're going to see Pixis and chat for a bit. Then we have a client we can go and sort out." Eren nodded firmly, his body going stiff at the word 'client.'

Pixis' bar built itself into view, a tall building with glimmering windows built into the strong brick walls. The group of teens pulled open the cold handle and stepped into the warmth. Eren sent a glance to Thomas, letting he know that he acknowledged him, receiving a small nod in return.

The warmth met them happily but Eren didn't have much time to process it before two tight-muscled arms tightened around him in a hug. Eren patted the old man's back in return. He let go and looked at Eren, his eyes crinkled like paper in the corner of his eyes. He looked over Eren thankfully and let out a relieved breath. His friends looked at each other, confused. Ymir spoke first, her voice laced in confusion. "Pixis, what's wrong?" The man's eyes flicked to her. "The Corporal-Levi-he wanted to get to work straight away and said he might investigate you. Apparently, considering how much of a workaholic he is, he got to work earlier than expected. I was so worried for you kids!" Eren smiled at the man. "We're good. The Corporal has no way to find us minus you and Tommy." Pixis nodded. "I know, I was just worried I guess."

While his friends went to sit in one of the plush seats, Eren went behind the bar to think and get away from the serious tones of his friends while Pixis questioned them and told them what had happened.

Eren suddenly spotted two figures walking down the street, both draped in long green cloaks. Eren's eyes widened. "Guys, back door, now!" They looked to the side and their eyes widened, scrambling to get to the back and away from the Survery Corps. Pixis hurried them along and just as everyone got through, Pixis looked at Eren. "Don't back me up." He slammed the door violently in his face while Eren stood there, mind an abomination of thoughts. Annie broke through them as she grabbed his wrist. "Hurry up, Eren!" She hissed and they ran out of the back, the others already putting their gear on.

Eren pulled his wrist out of Annie's grasp and pulled the strap of his bag off of his back hurriedly. He unzipped it and pulled out the gear, the metal shining in the sunlight. He strapped it to his thighs and stomach quickly and helped Annie with hers, her fingers slipping. He pulled his black mask over his face, ignoring the contacts for now. He looked at his friends and nodded. Gripping the straps with shaking hands, the hook sped out of the metal and gripped onto a building. Eren put his hands up to show his friends to follow him.

He hurtled through the air, the wind hitting him hard from every angle. Eren didn't shout in delight this time though, he was too focused on the words haunting his mind that Pixis had spoken. Too focused that he didn't hear the screaming of his friends when he nearly hit a wall. He gasped and swung upwards, getting to the top of the building.

Eren landed on two legs, although they were shaking violently. He collapsed on the ground and his eyes focused on the blue blanket stretching off far into the horizon. A series of worried footsteps came close until Ymir and Reiner looked down on him and sighed. "Dammit Eren, we thought you had hurt yourself! Why are you shaking?" Eren laughed. "Why do you think?" Ymir shook her head. "Eren, we were freaking worried!" Eren smiled and looked past them as if they were thin air.

"Reiner! Is he ok?" Reiner turned away and nodded, his eyebrows low over his eyes. Ymir brushed an excessive strand of hair away from his eyes before helping him up. Eren pushed himself up and looked at his friends, all whom had worried expressions plastered across their faces. "Guys, this client?" he trailed off, asking what their job was. Berthold managed the clients along with Reiner. Ymir, Annie and Eren thought of the plan and Ymir checked it would work. Eren's skill was high in all fields but he excelled in the field, leading people off scents and doing the dirty work. Every so often, Annie or Ymir would take his place. Reiner and Berthold helping. Most of the others helped with mafias and scaring people. Most people who knew them though always referred to them as the 'titans' or 'Humanities last hope' aka Eren. He didn't know when the name had stuck, he did used to be recognised for standing up to people which was still an every-so-often stand-alone job. However, he was now the one of the most feared in Trost along with his friends.

Reiner grimaced, his skin tight across his face. Everyone's eyes flicked to Berthold when Reiner looked down. Berthold gulped. "Um, it doesn't sound that bad at first." He murmured and stuttered. "Err, we have to steal a very important something back from the Survey Corps." Eren raised his eyebrows. Sounded easy enough, but what was the catch. A shiver ran down Berthold's body. "we have to get it off of Corporal Levi and he very well remembers it because he just caught him this morning. We also have to bail his accomplice out." Eren smiled under his mask. His eyes lighting up with excitement. "Sweet."

The group sat crossed legged on the floor, sharp pieces of gravel piercing through their clothes. Annie pointed to the plan she and Ymir had formed. So, Reiner and Ymir should be able to grab their attention. Berthold will lead them here where me and Eren will be. Eren will try and lead Levi back to Reiner who will steal the bag which Levi should have on him while he tries to chases you. Eren will distract him and will met at the halfway point. We're expecting 3-5 people here today. After Reiner grabs the bag, we will go towards the wall and get over, meeting you guys with Thomas or in the house. The most being that we meet in 3 days at most. The worst is that one of us will get caught but we can bail each other out quickly enough." Her voice was emotionless and cold, although, everyone could sense the tension weighing down on their shoulders.

Ymir spoke next. "Plan B: if too many people begin following Reiner and me, then we will go to Berthold and then hope that one of them follows Berthold. If Levi ends up following someone else, lead him back. If Eren and Annie's job doesn't go well or one of us get caught, bail the mission." Ymir stated, her voice low and monotone. Eren nodded. "Good." Annie looked at him. "We can swap jobs if you want, I understand you're the best but if you don't feel up to it," Eren cut her off with a lazy wave of his hand. "I'll be fine. Just don't let me dwell on it." He smiled at his friend reassuringly and pretended to not see the nervous look painted across their faces.

Adrenaline was bursting through his veins, he was going to rob one of the Survey Corps. He hadn't done this in a few months but had robbed the Military police enough times. Levi wasn't any random solider, though, he was an old idol. That had all been stripped away though, one, after Eren had seen what it was like to sleep on a cold damp floor and have your father scream at you and use you. Two, after he became part of the Survey Corps. Willingly. He had seen them scream at his best friends for dropping food packets. They were terrifying. Not scary to Eren, however.

Annie and Eren now stood in place, both standing tall on two separate buildings. Their eyes locked with each other every so often but soon turned away as the wind whistled through the town and lapped at their faces and clothes.

A whistling of the gear soon came into ear-range. Annie looked at Eren who looked at her, his eyes cold and full of adrenaline. His body was radiating anxiety and excitement. Berthold soon came into view, screaming his lungs out in joy as two of the Survey Corps chased him. Eren's lips stretched into a grin under his mask. Levi and Mike.

Annie held a hand up high in the air, signalling for Berthold to run his ass away. The pair began sprinting to the edge of the building as Berthold swung past them, the cold air rushing through their clothes. A string of curses was evident coming from the soldiers' mouths. Eren scanned Levi, his eyes looking for the bag until they landed on it. His lips twisted into a smirk and he jumped off of the building. His heart leapt as Levi began to come close. Eren let one of the hooks fly onto the building as he came close to the short-tempered man. Mike was already turning to follow Annie, whose body was tilted in the direction she was heading but her cold grey eyes watched Eren. She lifted her fingers to her neck and swiftly disappeared behind a building.

She was telling him to breathe.

 **Authors note:**

 **CHAPTER TWO! Gasp! Thank you for all the follows and reviews in the last chapter. Appreciation in its truest form. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Levi POV! Tell me what you think. More POVS of different characters or should I stick to Eren?**

 **This is definitely the best fic I've written so far (in my opinion) and it's amazing to see people commenting. The fear of needles and etc will be shown in the next few chapters and let me tell you, the next few chapters might as well have angst written between every word because**

 **wait**

 **I wrote a fic with nothing but angst in each chapter**

 **and that is my life right there. I do not own attack on titan and never will. Have a wonderful day ladies and gentlemen.**


End file.
